


Max receives a lesson from Chloe

by poiasd



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiasd/pseuds/poiasd
Summary: Chloe teaches Max how to have fun sexually, with two girls and no guy.





	

“Fucking step-douche” yelled Chloe, pissed at how her Dad was always going through her stuff, evident from the disorganized state of her room. It was always messy, but Chloe could tell that stuff was not where she had left it.

“Well at least he didn’t find this!” said Max, subtly holding up a vibrator with a built-in ejaculation function.

“How’d you find that so fast?” asked Chloe, shocked.

“Oh please, like you could think of a new hiding place!” replied Max. Chloe had used the secret compartment in the ceiling, but had forgotten that Max knew too.

“Well,” started Chloe, “Do you want me to show you how to use it?”

“Ummm, well, okay…” said Max in a timid voice.

“Don’t worry, it doesn’t bite! Though I may…” reassured Chloe with a wink.

“All right. Since it’s you I’m game.” Max was in.

“Great. I’ll get your clothes off!” chirped Chloe excitedly.

Max was blushing, but Chloe was not going to back down. She slowly lifted off Max’s white shirt. It smelled of her. As Chloe lifted it off, Max moved her arms to help, and pushed out her chest. Her breasts weren’t huge, modest B-cups, yet Chloe couldn’t stop staring. She instantly got to work on Max’s jeans, practically ripping them off. Max was wearing just underwear now, and both the pieces were pink. She unhooked Max’s bra and freed her breasts. Round and firm, with the nipples hard as marbles, though not as large.

“Someone’s excited!” teased Chloe, as she lightly kissed Max’s breasts.

“Ohhhhh Chloe……” moaned Max, as Chloe bit on her right nipple, then gradually sucked on it, while massaging her left breast. By this time max had stained her panties and was working her clit with her finger.

“Oh no, you leave that to me!” exclaimed Chloe as she yanked down Max’s panties to reveal her moistened vagina. Chloe now started to undress as well. She pulled of her top and instantly undid her bra as well, much to Max’s delight.

“Wow Chloe, they look perfect!” remarked Max.

“Oh you can play with them anytime you want!” suggested Chloe. She took off her jeans and panties as well. Both the girls stood naked and facing each other, eager to join each other in a passionate embrace.

“Lie down on the bed and spread your legs a bit,” instructed Chloe, “I shall work this in slowly.” And she pointed towards the vibrator.

“As you say” replied Max in a mesmerized tone.

Chloe grabbed the vibrator, but before pushing it in she first gave Max’s vagina a good kiss, getting her tongue well in there, much to Max’s delight. She then proceeded to insert the vibrator slowly.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…” moaned Max.

Chloe smiled to herself, knowing Max would never ordinarily do such a thing. She then started moving it back and forth while taking a quick taste every now and then. Within just a few minutes Max moaned extremely loudly and a fluid leaked out of her hole. Chloe had just given Max her first orgasm.

“That was amazing Chloe…” whispered Max, tired from the ordeal.

“That was just the beginning!” said Chloe, as she jumped up and kissed Max on the lips while squeezing her breasts. She had fit her legs in such a manner that their vaginas made contact. Moving her hips forwards and back she rubbed on Max’s vagina while kissing her ever more passionately.

“Oh Chloe!”

“Oh Max!”

“OH Chloe!”

“OH Max!”

“OH CHLOE!”

“OH MAX!”

As Chloe yelled out her best friend’s name, her entire body vibrated and she let out a low moan as she orgasmed. She moved her mouth down to kiss Max’s breasts as her fluid leaked out onto Max’s legs. Too tired to get up, she lay there on top of Max, there vaginas making contact, as did there breasts, while slowly kissing Max on the lips in a slow and teasing manner.

“We’ve got to do this again,” proposed Chloe.

“Definitely,” replied Max enthusiastically.


End file.
